Agents
by TheSourceAtikik
Summary: Agents are beings created by science with the intent of being ruthless superpowered dogs of the government Sonic and Shadow left that life to lead positive productive ones but what happen when the government decides to recall all retired agents.Pairings: Shadamy,Knucouge
1. Chapter 1

_Why do you even try_

Two heavily built men forcefully dragged a decrepit fox to his feet and escorted him out of his prison cell,

_You're god compared to them kill,kill with no feelings just like back then_

The fox grunted and tried resist the deep soothing voice in his head. "This guy is strong,we might have to sedate him before we send him to boss."

One of the men gave heave and forced the weak fox to his shaking knees,the other man took a thin syringe the size of a pen out his coat pocket. "_The hell is this guy"._

The fox knew what was in that needle a powerful sedative known exclusively as _The Hidden Compound._ "Hold him Frank".The two men struggled as they grabbed and clipped on to his straightjacket.

"Should we use physical force" the other men quickly responded with a instant shake of his head.

The fox eyes turned a hellish green,the men stopped moving altogether,a silence grew as the fox slowly turned his head only to gasp in men were splatted all over the place showing that nothing physical even touched them.

"Crap I still can't control my Vanguard" the fox yelled with a hint of choking in his already limitied voice.

The fox then pointed his attention at his hands,before he could run an alarm sounded in every inch of the concrete room. "Damn maybe I can hide out at Knuckles".

He lifted himself and scrambled for the nearest exit,he found one resting unoccupied at least for a short took his legs and sprinted out the double doors still limping but moving.

(Apartment B6)

"Amy wake the fuck up" a light voice yelled through a young pinkette's bedroom

Amy got to up to see a black male hedgehog in bed with her she kissed his forehead and peaked out her window with a female bat standing out there looking absolutely pissed.

"Hey Rouge" Amy slowly eased her way outside toward her bestie Rouge The Bat,but the feeling wasn't mutual.

"Hey pinkie" Rouge yelled with less emotion but Amy didn't care her attitude couldn't be stopped.

"What's up" the pinkette asked sincerely,the bat gave an more sad look and started to cry "My Knux is missing Amy".The young hog was taken aback sure Knuckles disappears and reappears but this was different Knuckles usually calls Rouge before he does _anything._

"How long was he gone" the bat racked her brain for an accurate answer. "3 fucking months" Rouge spat with tears covering her face.

"Don't worry I'll get Shadow to..." the hedgehog was stopped when Rouge placed her tan hand over her mouth. "I don't want to drag you guys back into this besides he's _my_ man" the females started to share a simultaneous laugh.

"Okay Rouge see you I'll put Sonic and Shadow on high alert" Amy waved and went back inside her house her smile grew bigger as a black hedgehog was leaning on the counter.

"Let me guess Knuckles again" Amy chuckled as she locked the door. "Yep and Rouge has no idea what to do next" the pinkette face grew sad as she thought of her own lover going missing

The male saw this and lifted her chin to his "Amy Rose I will never leave your side" he stated gruffly " I won't either Shadow" the two started passionately making out with each other as Shadow lifted her off her barefeet with his hands reaching for her thighs.

Amy grew wide-eyed and broke away from Shadow leaving them both breathing hard.

"Sorry Shadow I wanna have sex but I also don't wanna wake up our _other_ roomate" Shadow gave a loving nod and they both made way to their bedroom.

"Yeah I guess even Sonic himself needs some shut-eye" Shadow said grinning at Sonic's door

**A/N:my first story evar! But seriously this story will have Shadamy a ****_lot_**** of it and just a little chance of Sonamy so don't lose hope yet and yes this is a fic focusing on more than just the characters shown in this chapter please read and review! **

**Update Time:July/21/2013**

**New Story(I Hate You Hormones):July/27/10 **

**BYE GUYS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the late update!**

A alarm rang throughout the night with thousands upon thousands fleeing from the small metal gate in a choatic haste.

"Vanguard Element:Acidic Rifle!"

A slew of green compact spheres engulfed the already burning apartments with a fox laughing hysterically on top of a small dusty roof.

_You can't be contained destroy all the disfigurements of nature!_

A suited female enchidna stood in front of the seering buildings with an earpiece

"Hi citizens this is Reporter Shade Enchidna on the scene of the mysterious attack on the Summers Eve apartments" A cameraman pointed the camera at the female.

The fire grew more violent and hostile as more of the green bullets made contact with the apartments.

"Many people say that this fire started when they heard a deafening sound" Shade kept shielding herself as more bundles of fire rained down on the streets.

_Finish all of the living now!_

The fox aimed his eyes at the female enchidna just five miles away from him and he charged a green misty energy in his palms

"So you're still alive" A calm voice called out in surprise

A heavily built male enchidna dressed in a giant cloth overcoat made his way to the fox.

"Knuckles long time no see how's your girl Tikal" The fox taunted

"Dead I am with Rouge now" Knuckles grip tightened as he approached the fox

The fox grinned knowing he pushed Knuckles buttons "So Tikal couldn't control the Automatic Death Vanguard I am kinda disappointed"

That's when Knuckles bared his fangs a ton of pressure was brought down on the roof causing the shingles to crack "Enough I came to take you in man you're not yourself please stay with me and Rouge "

The fox calmed down with him tumbling to his knees "Knuckles..help..me"

A tear formed in Knuckles eyes as he embraced the sickly fox in a hug "I will welcome home bud"

"Vanguard:Negative Pressure" Knuckles whispered

The two were shot in the air instantly and disappeared into the the fire had completely tore through the gate.

"Help me!" Shade was trapped under the remains of the bronze gate

A blue hog ran to aid her he stopped and his eyes grew placed his hand on the pile and the metal gradually grew weaker

Shade tore through the gate and gave the mystery hog a hug. "Who are you?"

"My name is Sonic remember it" he gave a thumbs up before disappearing in the night.

(Rouge's Condo)

Shadow and Amy were comforting Rouge while Knuckles was gone.

"It's alright Rouge I am sure he's safe " Amy pulled the sobbing bat in for a hug

Shadow came from the kitchen with pan filled with cookies and set right by Rouge before sitting down next to Amy.

"They're my grandma'srecipe please enjoy" Shadow wrapped his arm around the pinkette

Unlike the apartments it's was pouring rain outside adding to Rouge's gloomy emotion but a knock on the door changed that

"Come in!" Rouge yelled with a chunk of cookie still in her mouth

And lo and behold was dropped the pan and rushed the enchidna with three kisses and a hug "KNUCKIE!"

Knuckles gladly complied as they made lip broke away breathing hard and rough but Knuckles regained his composure and shook Shadow and Amy's hand.

"Whassup how's my nephew holding up" Amy placed her hand on her stomach with Shadow

Shadow gave a small chuckle "The doctor said she's due in 6 months" The hedgie couple shared an look of peace.

"S'up guys" Sonic walked through the door stared at Sonic with curious purple eyes.

"You're..." Rogue studdered

Knuckles,Shadow and Sonic gave a simultaneously laugh realizing Rogue had no idea about Sonic's talents.

Knuckles placed Rouge's head on his large arm. "Listen batgirl Sonic possesses the Vanguard called Total Wind Manipulation it allows him to control Oxygen and Helium he's the only agent whose body can handle it"

Rogue stared at Sonic like he was some type of others laughed to the point of collapsing on the floor.

"It's okay Rogue that was my reaction when I figured it out too!" Amy uttered but her attention was soon drawn to the man Knuckles brought in.

Shadow followed her gaze and grew stern "So Knuckles who's he?"

The whole room grew quiet with lifted the man and placed him on the couch while being careful not to drop him.

"This is the 1st Agent ever" The ladies gasped and the men face grew more serious as Knuckles continued on

"This guy was the first test in history the scientists implanted him with a "seed" Knuckles took a small peeble like object from his pocket.

Sonic looked unimpressed "Looks like a bug to me"

"You couldn't be more wrong back in the day you could inject emotions with these for example they placed a split personality within him"

Sonic grew invested in this conversation but unfortunately Shadow and Amy were tired from their long day of comforting Rouge and whatever they go he goes.

"You guys tired" Knuckles and Shadow answered back with a slow nod

"Aw they are so freaking cute" Rogue was admiring the fact that their heads were smushed together

Knuckles opened the door "We'll talk tomorrow see you later

"Alright bye try to wear a condom" Sonic walked out while the couple leered behind leaving a blushing Knux with Rouge

Rouge gave Knuckles a seductive look "Well come on Knux we got a _lot_ to catch up on" Rogue dragged Knuckles to the bedroom

"Ummmmmm" Knuckles couldn't help but studder,Rouge was the only woman who could make Knuckles blush and could melt right past Knuckles tough facade.

"IAM NOT DONE!" The fox was in air with his fists surrounded by a green misty-like substance.

"Rouge move!" Knuckles pushed Rouge into the bedroom while the fox made a quick slashing motion taking Knuckles head right off.

"KNUCKLES!"

The fox laughed at the bat's demise, he shot a long green spear at Rouge instantly piercing her heart.

_You see you're even more powerful than a trained Agent look at how he fell before you_

"Next target declared all active Agents!"

**I introduced a lot of plot points in this chapter,the first agent,Amy's baby so yeah the only problem I might have is expanding those plot points but I digress my next update will be unpredictable and I am so sorry about killing off Knuckles and Rouge please forgive me!**

**See ya guys later!**


End file.
